


3AM

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 in the morning and standing outside his apartment while the fire alarm goes off he vows to hate whomever set it off, that is until he runs into Mack standing outside as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> because there was talk of the need for a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ fitzmack au, so i wrote a thing.

In Fitz’s defense the reason he was standing outside his apartment at three in the morning, practically nude and dripping wet was that he had been in the shower when the alarm went off, and fear of fire had motivated him to put on the only clean thing he had near him (his boxers) before rushing down the stairs of the apartment building.

He hadn’t even remembered to grab his towel, something that he was now very much regretting as the alarm continued to blare, with no obvious sign of a fire, and the temperature around him continued to drop.

It almost made him wish there really was a fire, because at least then he would have been warm.

He wraps his arms around his otherwise bare torso in hopes of somehow keeping the warmth trapped inside his body.

It wasn’t working.

Everyone else who had come out of the building were properly clothed, having just awoken from their slumber no doubt dressed in warm flannel pajamas or at least pants, quickly Fitz tried to look through the crowd for somebody he knew, maybe if Skye was home for once instead of at her boyfriend’s place Fitz could pawn a jacket off of her- she seemed like the type to have a jacket on. But his quick survey of the crowd proved to be fruitless.

Though not entirely useless, because his scan accidently meant him catching the eye of his very attractive next door neighbor, Mack, who was apparently smart enough to be fully clothed, but also had a weirdly guilty look on his face.

Fitz waves at the other man and before moving his arms to wrap about around his chest.

It was just Fitz’s luck, he had to be cold and practically naked in front of his super-hot neighbor, at least the embarrassment with the whole situation was enough not to make him hot and bothered like he usually felt when he thought about his neighbor.

“You look freezing,” Mack says appearing by Fitz’s side far too quickly, and Fitz _might_ have jumped in surprise, but really that’s because Mack apparently has mass stealth skills.

“Oh- yes well I’m- a little bit cold, nothing I can’t – can’t handle,” Fitz stutters out, blaming the cold for his stuttering and chattering teeth.

Mack takes one long look at him, a scrutinizing one that makes Fitz want to duck his head in embarrassment. He does just that, which is why he misses Mack taking off his shirt, only hearing the sound of fabric being jostled, before it’s pressed into his hands.

“It’s not much, but it’s more then what you have now,” Mack says, when he hands the shift to Fitz.

Fitz will insist later that his eagerness to put the shirt on was because he was freezing practically to death, not the fact that the shirt smelled like Mack and he wanted to engulf himself in it.

“Thanks,” Fitz says once he’s gotten himself settled in the shirt, which is so much bigger on him that it could practically be a dress- something that he would have probably been more embarrassed about had his comment of thanks not been perfectly timed with him looking up at a now shirtless Mack.

He had seen the other man in tank tops before, covered in motor oil after he returned from his job at the garage down the street, the image had been painted to the back of Fitz’s eyelids and the cause of many of his fantasies for all of his long showers for the past week, but that image didn’t compare at all to _this_ view.

Fitz didn’t mean to be staring, he really hadn’t, but when Mack arches an eyebrow at him, he quickly realizes that he must have been staring, his face heating up in embarrassment.

 But Mack just smiles, and says, “you’re welcome,” all casual like he hadn’t even noticed Fitz’s stare, which he most certainly had.

“I was showering,” Fitz blurts out, “that’s why I am- I was naked, not because I sleep in the nude or anything.”

Mack doesn’t seem bothered by his outburst just smiles, “I figured.”

“Oh, oh good.”

“You know, I’ve got something to confess to,” Mack says, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

“What’s that?”

“I’m really glad I accidently set off the fire alarm, because it means I finally found an excuse to talk to you.”

The comment is so surprising that for a second all Fitz can do is stand there and smile because apparently he’s not the only one that had been checking out his neighbor and trying the find the right words to say.

Then the words that Mack just said dawn on Fitz, and “wait, _you_ set off the fire alarm!”

“Don’t say it that loud,” Mack says, casting a look around at their probably peeved neighbors, “I was cooking and sort of fell asleep while it was still on the burner, nothing’s actually on fire.”

“You’re –you’re the reason I’m out here- probably going to catch – catch a-“

“A cold?”

“Hypothermia,” Fitz finishes, tucking his arms back around his chest, hugging Mack’s shirt to his body in hopes of getting some warmth for it.

When he had been hurrying down the stairs and out of his apartment earlier he had silently vowed to hate whoever had caused the alarm to go off and pull him from the comfort of his apartment. Though now that he knew it was, being mad at him was easier said tha done.

Still, Fitz was nothing if not incredibly stubborn, so he made sure to turn his best glare in Mack’s direction, though the other man was completely unaffected by the glare and just laughed it off.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to find some way to make it up to you,” Mack smiles, “I could make you some coffee or something, once it’s safe to go back in the building.”

“Yeah, we can- you do that- assuming I don’t die of _hypothermia_ first.”

 


End file.
